One direction fic
by 0793
Summary: this story is wierd. I don't know what was going on in my head. Ace finds out about Niam. really fuuny. 1st fanfic. Please review. might be a one-shot. might not...


Niall's pov

"Hey, Liam? Have you seen my pants...where did you put them?...jeez."

I said, lifting up a pile of sheets that had found there way to the floor. Ahhh there they where.

"Niall babe, can you come here for a moment? You should probably put on your pants."

I walked in to the sitting room. Liam was standing by the door wearing just a pair of sweats. How come he always looked so good?

"What's up? Oh...hi."

Ace was standing in the middle of Liam's front room. Smirking.

Ace's pov.

I can not believe this. Niall and Liam were together. Niam was real. Holy shit. I felt like I was going too exploded. I knew that once I opened my mouth, my inner fan girl would finally come out. I'd been good about it till now. I had stayed calm when I had met Harry. I had held back the need to quote Louis; because in truth I had been so obsessed with them it was embarrassing. They had been all I talked about for months on end. Some how I had managed to seem like I wasn't a One Direction obsessed, hormonal teen-age girl. But this where I draw the line. Niam. Was. Real. In truth as happy as I was that the boys where strait, I had hoped deep down inside for at least one bromance. And I had been given it. Merry Christmas to me!

"Ace, are you okay? Maybe you should sit." Liam's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um. Boys can I go fan girl on you for one moment please?"

Liam was thinking about it. He knew I had bottled up my fan girl inside for quite some time. Luckily Niall didn't.

"Sure, I gues-"

I pounced on Niall rapping him in a bear hug.

"Holy gingersnaps! Holy moly! You two are- you two just-YES! Oh thank all that is lucky! Niam! Liam and Niall. Niall and Liam. Why did you hide it? Do the other boys know are you together? Are you together? Screw that of course you're together! In fact how long have you been together? Screw you! Oh wait looks like you two have that taken care of! Just kidding! Well not really. Wait!"

I had been hopping around, altogether embarrassing myself when it hit me. They hadn't told me. We had much to discuss. I looked at my boys. Niall looked like he was in shock. Liam was trying not to laugh at my overzealous display of affection. Holding back my smile I put on my best serious thinking face.

"Niall, how long have you to been together?" My voice was calm eerily calm. I wasn't really mad of course, but I wanted answers. Psh no! I needed answers.

"What makes you so sure we are together? How do you know we aren't just fuck-buddies?"

I gave Niall my best mother look. The one that shuts you up.

"Please! I could smell it of you guys!" I said. Niall and I sized the other up before we broke out into hysterical giggles.

Rolling his eyes Liam walked up to Niall rapping his arm around Niall's waist.

"Awww! You two are adorable!"

Niall's cheeks turned bright red, Liam just smirked.

"Oops! I'm sorry! It just slipped out! I've been waiting for this day since forever!'Cause that isn't embarrassing. Liam wipe that smirk off your face! (*_*)Do the boys know?

"Haha yeah..."

"Turns out Louis is a snoop."

"The walls have ears! Wait everyone but me knew, and know one told me? Wow. I didn't know boys could keep secrets." I muttered the last part to myself but I think Niall heard cause he winked at me.

"Well with the exception of Eleanor." Liam said. He wasn't paying attention to me though. He was busy oogly Niall.

"Oh brother. I'm going to go now before Liam jumps you, Niall."

Laughing I walked up and hugged them. "I'm really happy for you two. Oh and Niall! We have dinner tomorrow. Remember to play nice with Liam!" I said laughing.

"She's my favorite! I think I love her." I heard Niall whisper to Liam.

"Yeah. Me too. Me too. She's a great mate."

Smiling I went in search of Zayn.

"Zayn! Zayn! Zaaaayyyyynnnnnn!" I sung as I skipped around Zayn's flat. Briefly I realized how much I loved this place.

"Yes love? What can I do for you?" Zayn asked as he walked into the room.

"I know! Aren't they just so cute! Oh I just can't take it!"

Zayn chuckled at me as I continued to dance around the room.

"Who's cute?"

I stopped mid-bounce. I was still fan girl mode- yuck. Flipping my inner switch I locked my fan girl inside for a later date.

Zayn was wearing a pair of low slung blue jeans and a white t-shirt. You, you're cute. Shaking my head I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Why Liam and Niall of course!" I said my voice finally returning to its natural octave.

Zayn followed me into the kitchen. I stared at the plate on the counter. He had made toast.

"Is this toast?"

"Yes Sweets, and its' for you." he knew me so well.

"You are my favorite person in this galaxy."

Coming up behind me Zayn rapped his arms around my waist. He was warm, I relaxed- who am I kidding? I melted into his touch.

"How did you find out?" Zayn asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh! Funny story! I walked in to Liam's apparent, and Liam was half naked with his hair all tousled, and Niall couldn't find his pants!" I repeated laughing.

Zayn turned me to face him. I jumped up on to the counter so I could see him better.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why would I kid?"

"You walked in on them right after they... And… Wow you taking it better than I did."

"Yeah well I had always hoped that..." I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Always hoped what?" Zayn said leaning into me. His tone was light and teasing, mirroring his eyes.

"It's embarrassing..." I looked down at Zayn to see he was giving me his puppy dog look.

"Oh don't give me that look! Okay, well, I had hoped that, ummm some one in One Direction was gay...at least for each other." my face had turned bright red, I could feel the blush from ear to ear. Zayn knew that I had been very… err dedicated to One Direction, he also knew that I found my extensive knowledge of their lives embarrassing.

"You hoped we were gay?"

"Well not all of you but, yeah I went threw fazes. I've read fan fictions about Larry, Niam, Lilo, Lirry, Narry, Nouis, and um Zouis, Zarry, Ziall, and Ziam."

"You read fan fictions about us being gay for each other?" Zayn was laughing at me know.

"Uhmmmmm yes..."

"Honey I'm home!" It was Louis. He walked into the kitchen setting down bags of groceries, Harry followed him in with more. Jumping from the counter I hurriedly started unpacking the goods. Harry handed me milk to put in the fridge.

"Thanks hazza." I said smiling at him.

"What's going on? What's funny Zayn?" Louis asked.

"She… walked in on... Liam and Niall..." Zayn managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

Harry raised one eyebrow at me playfully. Louis was eyeing me suspiciously waiting for the punch line.

"Made her day...always wanted us to be gay... Read all the...fanfiction...all of them!"

The three of them exploded, honesty I'm not sure what's so funny.

When the commotion finally calmed down I said. "I'm glad you guys find it so humorous." I play glared at them and continued to stuff my face with toast.

Louis looked at me. "You did good Zayn. You found a girl who eats like Niall, flirts like Harry, has comebacks better than Liam's, I mean jeez. "

I rolled my eyes "Sure, sure, sure. Flattery while get you nowhere."

Just then Liam and Niall walked into the kitchen.

"I resent what you said about her having better comebacks." Liam laughed winking at me. Niall came up and stood next to Liam.

"Awwwwww. Oh my goodness I need to stop this. It has to wear off eventually right? Dear Santa, I wish it would. Love y'all, but I'm going swimming."


End file.
